Destined For Greatness
by child of the new dawn
Summary: The Hogwarts years of our favorite headmaster Albus Dumbledore. A strange new disease has broken out among the students. What is the cause? Muggleborns? Albus and his friend Kent must find out the real cause or all the muggleborns will be expelled!
1. Default Chapter

Destined For Greatness Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue  
  
Summery- As the youngest magical child of the Dumbledore line, his family could only encourage him to do his best. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is coming to Hogwarts. The magical world hasn't seen anything yet. Nothing will ever be the same, the story behind our favorite headmaster.  
  
Thanks to my beta Kemenran  
  
The Letter  
  
The sun had just peaked over the horizon, its beams barely glistening through the window of the smallest bedroom of a manor.  
  
A little while later a beam fell over a small face. Bright blue eyes opened sleepily, then blinked and a little boy with auburn hair jumped out of bed excitedly. He tore out of bed and went to the window, sticking his head out, scanning the sky. His face broke into a grin and his eyes twinkled as he caught sight of a few owls leaving through a window downstairs.  
  
He hurried over to his closet and searched for something to wear. To anyone in the manor, the clothes in his closet would be perfectly normal, but some would wonder why a ten year old (after today eleven) would have a closet full of dresses. This boy however didn't mind, and picked out a blue robe and hurried out of the room.  
  
He paused at the stairs and sniffed the air hopefully at the delicious smells emanating from the kitchen. With a fugitive look around him, the boy clambered onto the banister and slid down the spiral staircase. Whizzing off the end, he landed in a strategically place pile of cloaks and pillows.  
  
Disentangling himself from the pile, the boy hurried into the dinning room. Once he reached the table, he shuffled through the letters and then yelled a resounding, "YES!" that echoed through the manor. He had found what he had been waiting for:  
  
Mr. A Dumbledore  
Smallest Bedroom, Dumbledore Manor  
Unplottable Clearing  
  
"You get the letter then, Al?"  
  
Albus (Al) turned and grinned at his brother Aberforth, "Yep!" Al declared triumphantly. He squinted at his brother and saw a rather large bulge in his cloak, "What's that?" he asked pointing at it.  
  
"Nothing!" Aberforth said quickly, "You should be wearing your glasses!"  
  
Albus frowned, "I can't, they got broken when I broke my nose from trying to jump the moving staircase."  
  
Aberforth winced, "I swear Al, I had no idea it would move......"  
  
Albus grinned mischievously, "Then tell me what you've got under your cloak."  
  
Aberforth glared at him then moved his cloak aside. Curled up in his arm, fast asleep, was a baby goat. "I found him alone outside. I couldn't leave him to die...."  
  
Albus smiled and scratched the baby goat behind its ear, "Do you think mum and dad will let you keep it, Aber?"  
  
Aberforth shrugged and said, "Show them your letter first, so they're in a good mood...."  
  
Albus jumped up excitedly, "I'll ask to keep it as a birthday present!"  
  
"Keep what?" a girl's voice asked.  
  
The two brothers turned to see Angela, their cousin, standing there with a large box in her hands. They two boys promptly showed her the goat and begged her to back them up.  
  
After she agreed, she suddenly looked around quickly then gave both boys a handful of muggle and wizard candy before heading toward the living room.  
  
Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth and followed his brother to start his birthday party, having no clue what life lay before him. 


	2. The Dumbledore Line

Destined For Greatness  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
The Dumbledore Line  
  
With a rather bored sigh, Albus looked around the room. He was itching to run around with his cousins, but his parents had insisted that he wait until he had 'properly' greeted everyone. Basically, he wasn't allowed to run off with his cousins while the adults were wishing him a happy birthday.  
  
He stood on the tips of his toes trying to see who had arrived. 'The Dumbledore's were a very old line with many traditions' Albus had been told countless times, 'and these traditions must be continued lest we forget about the wonderful- blah blah blah' As far as Albus was concerned, the tradition of wearing these stuffy robes should be forgotten.  
  
He grinned at Angela as she made her way toward him. She, like the others present, looked like a Dumbledore; Auburn hair (To make it sound more interesting then just 'red' Albus thought), a tall stature, and wearing a pretty yet uncomfortable looking dark blue robe. The only way you could tell she was not a so-called 'pureblood wizard' was her dark brown eyes, so unlike the bright blue that were also a trademark Dumbledore appearance.  
  
"Bored yet?" She asked brightly.  
  
"Terribly." Albus muttered.  
  
She glanced over toward a group of guests with Albus' parents in the middle. Albus' grandparents and great-grandparents, including Wulfric and Brian Dumbledore, from whom Albus got his middle names from, were discussing the problems with the ministry, while Albus parents spoke to the guests about Albus' acceptance to Hogwarts.  
  
Angela sighed, "I'm glad my parents let me live with my muggle relatives for a while during the summer, I don't think I could handle this year- round." Taking one last glance at the adults, "Come on, they'll never notice us if we leave now."  
  
Grabbing a glazed-eyed Aber they snuck out of the living room and went outside. They sat under a tree in the backyard and watched Aber's baby goat wobble around on unsteady legs.  
  
"So," Angela asked after a while, "Are you nervous about going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"A bit," Albus admitted, "My grandparents have already given me the 'don't bring shame on the family' speech."  
  
"What about your mum and dad?" Angela inquired as she watched Aber chase the goat away from a flowerbed.  
  
"They just told me to do my best." Albus said gloomily, "What if-"  
  
"Don't worry," Angela cut him off, "You already know a lot about magic with all those books you read, and Aber can help you.... but only if you're desprate...."  
  
Albus chuckled softly, it was a well known fact that Aber was not the best of students.  
  
"You'll do fine. I've never been inside Hogwarts, but a lot of my friends go there and say it's great."  
  
"Oh yeah," Albus said remembering suddenly, "Don't you go to that French magic school?"  
  
"Beauxbatons," Angela said promptly, she opened her mouth again but was cut off by a squeaky voice.  
  
"Yous three is being very naughty! Yous should be in the living room you is. Hurry up, Master and Misstress is wanting to began."  
  
The three children all nodded and hurried in the house, past the house-elf Radella.  
  
A/n still short but please review  
  
Thanks~  
  
Sasinak- yeah I really wish we get some more on Dumbledore's back round. Thanks!  
  
Scarysecrets- I don't know if you got my email or not but I don't mind if you review on ff.net or email me. Yeah author alert! I think I had to do so many uploads on a computer before it loaded correctly... Thanks! I try not to be over descriptive, I have a hard time reading those types of fics! Thanks! I don't think I've ever been called JK Rowling-ish before.... yep! How's that description? Great! I'm glad I didn't disappoint you! Oh and as for you review for Rebirth of the Phoenix, you can tell me what you want for both fics! Now there's a deal!  
  
Jitz- thanks for reviewing! Glad you like! 


	3. Off To Hogwarts

Destined For Greatness  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
Thanks to Kemenran for being my beta  
  
A/N I'm SO sorry for not updating! I've been sick a few times now and that with writers' block........... anywho I promise to try and write more often.  
  
Off To Hogwarts!  
  
The next few weeks passed by in a blur, mostly spent chasing the baby goat (whom Aber had unimaginatively named 'Billy') throughout the house, being told off by the hysterical house-elves and furious family members for letting 'Billy' in the house to begin with, and various 'incidents' caused by Albus' new moontrimer (a broom given to Al by Angela for his birthday).  
  
In hope of keeping at least Albus out of trouble, Albus' parents bought him his school books and supplies. It was a good plan and it worked for the better part of one week before Albus had read each book and could answer even the stuffy surly portraits that adorned the halls of the Dumbledore house.  
  
No matter what he did, Albus couldn't get rid of the rising nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach as the start of term approached. His family wasn't much help. They spoke of the headmaster often enough during the boring teas Al and his brother were forced to sit through, but that only confirmed the facts to Albus that the headmaster was the most dull and boring person and job on earth.  
  
Truth be told he was starting to get tired of the fuss his family made of his going to school. With the constant 'uphold the family honor' speeches and being told how 'grown up' he looked in his Hogwarts robes, while being cried over by his grandmothers, he was more than ready to get out of the house. So he, much to Aber and Angela's delight, let his more mischievous side come out, and thus forever banned riding brooms in the Dumbledore household for the rest of eternity.  
  
Now here he was, wearing new glasses, in his new Hogwarts robes, clutching the handle of his wand in one hand and the handle of his trunk in the other trying to stop shaking and laugh at poor Aber getting yelled at for trying to bring Billy along with him.  
  
The train's whistle blew and the Dumbledore brothers got on waving back at their parents. Al found an empty compartment after Aber had wandered off to find his friends and stared out at the speeding countryside.  
  
He had been looking threw the windows for a time when the compartment door opened and a thin blonde boy with large pale silvery eyes came in, "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."  
  
Al smiled at him, "Not at all, I'm Albus Dumbledore, but you can call me Al."  
  
The boy smiled back and sat down, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kenton Ollivander, but you can call me Kent."  
  
Kent glanced down at the wand in Al's hand, "Mahogany and Unicorn tail hair?"  
  
Al stared at Kent for a moment until he realized what he was talking about, "Y-yes, how did you-?"  
  
Kent smiled softly as if used to it, "Sorry it's a family thing. My family has been making wands for centuries."  
  
"Oh, so your family makes the wands! Wicked! You can actually tell what someone's wand is just by looking at it?"  
  
Kent smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, that's how we Ollivanders know if a kid is a wizard or not........" his voice faded slightly and he frowned slightly, "Your- you don't have anything against squibs do you?"  
  
Al shook his head hard, "Of course not! I've got a few muggleborn relatives. Awful how some people treat them isn't it?"  
  
Kent nodded, when the door of the compartment opened yet again and a kindly looking witch pushing a cart full of candy asked if they wanted anything. A few minutes later they sat with a large pile of candy between them and their pockets considerably lighter.  
  
Tentatively Al opened a bag of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans and closing his eyes popped one in his mouth and promptly choked and spat it back out.  
  
Kent laughed, "What flavor was it?"  
  
Al winced, "Vomit, its like a curse. Every time I try to eat a bean I always get something disgusting, my brother too, he calls it the 'Dumbledore Bean Curse'.  
  
Kent looked at Al strangely, then with a look of realization appeared on his face, "Dumbledore? As in THE Dumbledores?"  
  
Al smiled sheepishly as well, "Looks like we both have a lot to live up to. What Hogwarts house do you want to be in?" He asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"I dunno........ how do they chose?"  
  
Al looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling, "My brother told me that you have to go through this whole obstacle course and defeat all these monsters until someone gets to you and takes you to your dorm..........."  
  
Kent went pale, "What if they don't find you?"  
  
There was an uneasy silence that was broken suddenly by the whistle blowing and the train slowing down.  
  
They two boys shared an excited look before pulling open the compartment door and out of the train.  
  
"First Years! First years this way! All first years must come here!" A woman's wheezy voice called waving a lantern.  
  
Al and Kent soon found themselves standing on the bank of a huge lake surrounded by other kids their age looking both nervous and excited.  
  
"Four people in a boat! Hurry up now!" the woman called.  
  
Al and Kent clambered into a boat with a black haired girl and a blonde haired boy. At the woman's cry of "Forward!" the boats started silently across the still black lake toward Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/n please review!  
  
Thanks to  
  
Ceraph- thanks! Sorry it took so long to update  
  
Sasinak- I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I guess I'm having a little trouble too as how to write him! Thanks!  
  
Athenakitty- I think I'm gonna put him in the cannon house.........  
  
Scarysecrets- sorry I took so long to update I'll try to make the chappies longer! Lol parents! Did you like the description? *sigh* sorry but that age gap it a LITTLE too big Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jitz- sorry I'll make the chappies longer. 


	4. The Sorting

Destined For Greatness  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
Thanks to Kemenran for betaing  
  
The Sorting  
  
The boat stopped with a dull thud on the bank. Al and Kent promptly jumped out and waited for the rest of the small fleet.  
  
Once all the boats had been pulled up on the bank and checked by the wheezy woman, she herded them up a path and to a large wooden door. She knocked once sharply and waited.  
  
The door opened and a tall blonde wizard with a long beard appeared.  
  
"First years, Professor Dippet" The woman wheezed bowing slightly.  
  
"Thank you," He said, "I'll take them from here. Follow me please."  
  
Walking beside one another, Kent and Al followed the man into a huge stone room with flickering torches on the walls. The man stopped and turned to them,  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Dippet, deputy headmaster and transfiguration teacher. In just a few moments the sorting will began. The house you are sorted into will become your like home and family. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor; each of which has produced many honorable witches and wizards. Achievements will gain your house points and any rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will receive the house cup, an honorable event I'm sure you all want to assist you houses in. I'll be with you in a moment to begin the ceremony."  
  
Whispers broke out the moment the door closed. In less than a minute, Al had heard over ten different stories on how you were sorted. From answering riddles to wrestling trolls.  
  
"I'M sure, that I'll get into Slytherin. After all, my family has been in that house for generations. I just feel sorry for all those who don't have any wizard background, it must be awful not knowing anyone." Said a boy.  
  
"I can't stand people like that," Kent muttered to Al who nodded.  
  
The boy had seen them talking and walked over to them, "You two know what I'm talking about don't you? Or are YOU from a muggle family?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Kent asked shrugging.  
  
"Of course it does! They're just not the same, they don't know are ways, some don't even know about magic till they get their letter! Whoever you are you've got no wizarding pride!"  
  
Kent glared at him, "My name is Kenton Ollivander and if being that thickly prejudice is what you call wizarding pride I'm glad I don't have any!"  
  
The boy looked at Kent in disgust, then turned to Al and looked him up and down, "You're a Dumbledore aren't you? If anybody-"  
  
"Will you stop judging people by their last names! Magic is magic, it doesn't matter what type of family they have. Yes, I'm Albus Dumbledore, but you haven't given your name yet." Al snapped at him, in what his family called, atrocious temper.  
  
The boy smirked and drew himself up proudly, "I'm Vito Grindelwald, my father was Donovan Grindelwald."  
  
Al had to force back a wince. The Grindelwalds, one of the most ancient and dark magic family in the wizarding world. He had always been told to be respectful of them.  
  
'Whoops'  
  
Luckily he was saved as the door reopened and Professor Dippet returned, "We're ready for you."  
  
Vito shot them one last glare before walking off. Al and Kent shared a look before following.  
  
The entered yet another large room, but this one was filled with people. They walked up in a row between two of the four tables and stopped before a four-legged stool that sat before a fifth table where the teachers sat.  
  
Professor Dippet sat a dirty, old, patched hat on the stool and stepped back. Everyone stared at the hat for a moment before a rip appeared at the rim.  
  
Long ago the wizards old Feared their secrets would go untold That magic users would forget The wisdom of the fold  
  
So thus this school came to be Created by the best So everyone would learn And the arguments would rest  
  
Each founder chose each student Hand picked every one And so I will sort you Until the task is done  
  
Great Gryffindor chose the brave of heart Wise Ravenclaw those with wit Sweet Hufflepuff chose the kindest to start And shred Slytherin those with ambition would fit  
  
So now I will sort you For I have never yet been wrong And find the house where you belong  
  
The hat fell silent as everyone applauded. Professor Dippet unrolled a piece if parchment and started to call out names. As each name was called the hat would be placed on the kid's head and would call out the house name he or she would be in.  
  
Al watched with growing anticipation, as they started down the alphabet.  
  
"Dumbledore, Albus!"  
  
Gulping, Al forced himself forward toward the hat and sat down on the stool. Professor Dippet put the hat over his head and Al looked at the inside of the hat waiting.  
  
"Ah, a Dumbledore!" A small voice said in his ear, "Hummmm.... Lets see........ Difficult......... a great mind I see.......... A desire to prove yourself beyond your family name as well.........there's great talent in you.............. and a spot of mischief! Now where to put you? Ah, you wish to stop the prejudice as well........a noble goal......... and you have the courage to do that as well............ yes I think so............. We shall see great things from you Albus Dumbledore.......... GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief Al put the hat back on the stool and joined the Gryffindor's. He glanced up toward the end of the table and Aber was telling his friends that his little brother had made Gryffindor.  
  
He sat back and watched as the line continued to move. Vido Grindelwald's head had just touched the hat before it yelled, "Slytherin!".  
  
Poor Kent was getting paler by the minute until his name was called. The hat stayed silent for a long while before announcing him a Ravenclaw.  
  
After the last name was called, Professor Dippet rolled up the parchment and carried the hat and stool away.  
  
The wizened headmaster rose and said, "Let the feast begin."  
  
Al and Kent shared a smile across the room before digging into the food.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N review please!  
  
Thanks to ~  
  
Sasinak- thanks! Any way I could make it easier?  
  
Athenakitty- everyone is nervous before a sorting. I'm sticking with the canon gryffindor. Yep the Grindelwalds  
  
Scarysecrets- lol hey I think I'm over it! Lol the moontrimer was an actually broom. It was in one of the books that go along with Harry potter like the magical creature one I keep using. Lol I couldn't help myself! Thank you I've never been called ingenious before! Thanks! Hope you liked this chappie!  
  
Noodlejelly- thanks! I know there aren't so I gave this one a go. Hope you like! 


	5. Lessons and Arguments

Destined for Greatness  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
Thanks to my Beta Kemenran  
  
A/N sorry for the long wait but with ff.net's problems I decided to wait a bit  
  
Lessons and Arguments  
  
Al groaned as a ray of sunlight came through the window on to his face. He threw a pillow over his head, but now that he was awake there was no chance he would get back to sleep.  
  
Excitement rose in him, however, when he remembered that classes started today. He threw on his Hogwarts robes and grabbed his wand.  
  
He stopped outside the portrait and looked around trying to remember which way the prefect had taken them last night. The stone corridors all looked the same. After a quick round of inne-meany-mione-mo he strode off down a corridor only to turn around and go down the other.  
  
Al jumped as the poltergeist, Peeves, swooped down on him then glided off rattling the suits of armor that lined the walls. He was so distracted he didn't see Kent.  
  
'Bam!'  
  
Both boys found themselves on the floor clutching their heads, but the pain vanished once the room stopped spinning and they recognized each other.  
  
"Al!"  
  
"Kent!"  
  
"Hey are you lost too?" Al blurted out.  
  
Kent laughed, "I'm glad I'm not the only one!"  
  
"What's all this racket?"  
  
Both boys jumped and looked up at the wheezy-voiced woman who had brought them across the lake.  
  
"S-sorry err ma'am" Al stammered, caught unawares by her sudden appearance.  
  
"Humpt, nasty little children always making noise," she muttered, "I'm the caretaker Edwina and you had better get into the Great Hall if you want any breakfast."  
  
"We don't know how to get there." Kent muttered softly.  
  
"Humpt, useless first years, go down that corridor." She said pointing toward the stone corridor to the right.  
  
Al and Kent got to their feet and started down the corridor, speeding up when they heard, "And be quick about it or I'll hang yah by your thumbs in the dungeon!"  
  
The boys burst out laughing as they came out of the corridor and into the main hall.  
  
"Hey," Al said suddenly, "We should walk to brekfast together every morning since we don't have the same house."  
  
"Sure" Kent said nodding, "How's Griffindor by the way?"  
  
"Great," Al said grinning, "We've got this big common room that always has a roaring fire and great big four poster beds! How about you?"  
  
Kent grinned as well as the headed down the stone steps to the Great Hall, "Our common room has lots of books and tables to work at. There's a book on everything! And the prefects say they're going to help us study and check our work and stuff. We've got four posters too."  
  
They both shared a final smile before splitting up and going to respected tables. The conversation at the Gryffindor's table was about the school. Al soon learned from his dormates; Eaton, Garrick, Hadden, and Nelson that Hogwarts was a lot bigger than he thought.  
  
There were a hundred and forty-two staircases varying from the wide marvle ones in the Main Hall to narrow rickety ones in the high towers. Walls pretended to be doors and some walls had secret passages inside them. When Al heard this he made a mental note to tell Kent and see if they could find any.  
  
Their first classes today would be Defense Against The Dark Arts and Transfiguration. After lunch would be History of Magic and Charms.  
  
Al and Eaton had become friends and set off to Defense Against the Dark Arts together. Professor Slade was a tall man with broad shoulders and shoulder length brown hair. He had soft steely voice that he could project effortlessly.  
  
"In this class," he began, "We will study both the history of defense and the actual spells."  
  
They spent the lesson taking notes out of the book, but Professor Slade promised to move on to spells soon.  
  
After Defense, Eaton and Al had to run to class after getting lost, yet again, in the corridors.  
  
Professor Dippet smiled at the Gryffindors, though he was not supposed to be biased, as he was head of the house he tended to favor the members. After taking complicated notes they were allowed to try a spell.  
  
Al had always wanted to transfigure something after watching his parents do it everyday. Their first task was to turn an ordinary stick into a quill. Al managed it on his second try and was excused from homework that night. Eaton had less luck but had managed to make his stick sprout a few feathers.  
  
Al felt a twinge of pride as he found the Great Hall without one wrong turn. He was just loading his plate when Alber sat beside him. "How's lessons so far Al?"  
  
"Not bad, I transfigured a stick into a quill on my second try."  
  
He grinned teasingly, "Looks like at least one family member can 'uphold the family honor.'"  
  
Al snorted, "Right, I already insulted Vito Grindelwald before I got sorted."  
  
Alber raised his eyebrows, "Grindelwald? As in THE Grindelwalds? The ones we're supposed to show respect to at all times?"  
  
Al felt a blush start to come on his cheeks, "Yeah, that's him. But he was making fun of muggle-borns."  
  
Alber nodded thoughtfully, "That makes sense coming from his family........"  
  
Al frowned suddenly, "Hey! What was with the whole 'you have to go through this whole obstacle course' to be sorted?"  
  
Alber walked away laughing.  
  
Al's glaring was cut sort when Eaton grabbed his arm telling him it was time to get to class.  
  
"I heard that Binn's is the most boring teacher in all of Hogwarts." Eaton told him after the late bell had rung. The class whispered quietly before the door opened and a wizard walked in.  
  
The wizard seemed to be withering away as he took attendance. Then he started to talk, with no introduction into the subject, on some ancient wizard.  
  
After about ten minutes, Al wouldn't have know if the wizard had invented tweezers as he sank into a sleepy stupor.  
  
The ringing of the bell broke Al's stupor and he poked a glassy-eyed Eaton in the arm to wake him up.  
  
Professor Todd taught Charms. He was a short stoutly wizard with a ruddy complexion and fiery red hair. Unlike Professor Slade, Professor Todd had very little control over the class and often had to shout to make himself heard.  
  
Al couldn't help but think that Professor Todd wasn't that good a teacher after he was thrown across the room for the third time as the class practiced levitation.  
  
After classes, Al found Kent and the two boys went off in search of secret passages. They wandered down the corridors talking about classes, when Kent grabbed Al's arm and pulled him behind a statue.  
  
Professor Dippet and Slade were arguing in loud voices.  
  
"We can't expel students who have done nothing wrong!" Slade half-yelled.  
  
"I know how you feel Thane, but you know how powerful that family is!"  
  
"Almardo we can't let one family decide who can be enrolled in this school or not! It's open to everyone muggle-born to pure blood! Would we really expel students like, Zinia Storm? She's on the top of every class!"  
  
"I know, it would be a great loss to the school to-"  
  
"Not just the school! Where would these children go to finish their education? Durmstrang wouldn't let them in, perhaps Beauxbatons but that's all the way in France."  
  
"I'll let the headmaster know your opinions Thane, but the Grindelwalds aren't a family to fight."  
  
"Someone should."  
  
Kent and Al looked at each other for a moment after their teacher's footsteps faded.  
  
Al broke the silence saying, "I think Professor Slade just became my favorite teacher."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Please review! Lady Zee- thanks! Yep it's THAT grindelwald!  
  
EriEka127- thanks! Sorry for the wait!  
  
Sasinak- thanks!  
  
Athenakitty- I dunno do you know who was headmaster before dippet? Yeah I'm making Vtio the Grindalwald he fights when he's older. Al's brother is already in Hogwarts.  
  
Scarysecrets- oh dear your going to faint again when you catch up with my fics! Anyone know CPR? Lol Dumbledore gets that job first! He was a teacher in transfiguration before he was headmaster! Guess who I based Vito on? *Grin* alby-poo? Wait a moment YOUR alby-poo? Well your one of my fav. Reviewers so I'll share.... Lol is it? I didn't know! Lol I must torture you so by mentioning those books! Thanks! Lol I am dedicating all future McGonagall POV's to you! 


	6. The Start

Destined For Greatness  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
Thanks to my beta Kemenran  
  
A/N sorry again for the long wait. I'm having a lot of trouble with this fic for some reason.  
  
The Start  
  
Al was woken abruptly by a pillow in the face, thrown by Eaton, and spent a good quarter of an hour in a huge pillow fight with the other boys in his dorm room.  
  
Still pulling feathers out of his hair, Al pulled on his robes and hurried to the Great Hall grabbing his books as he went. He had double potions that morning and, since it was Friday, he had the afternoon off. He and Kent had planned to explore the castle more.  
  
Gryffindor had potions with Ravenclaws down in the dungeons, so Al and Kent walked down together, rubbing their hands together to keep them warm as they passed into the damp, cold, stone corridors.  
  
"There's going to be ice on the walls in winter," Kent muttered as he pulled his robes tighter around him for warmth.  
  
Al, whose teeth were chattering, could only nod his agreement as he pulled the door to the potions room with numb fingers.  
  
Professor Ramsis looked over the class as they all took their seats. He was tall and thin, with thick black hair and deep brown eyes that took in each student. Finally he spoke, "Potions is a delicate art. One mistake could make the whole thing worthless, so I suggest you all pay careful attention in this class. You will all be assigned a partner who will be changed at the time of my choosing. No complaining."  
  
He then proceeded to sweep through the rows of tables and divide the students into pairs. Al and Kent shared a hopeful look, but Kent was soon paired with a fellow Ravenclaw. Al waited nervously before being paired with a girl from Ravenclaw.  
  
She smiled nervously and said, "Hi, I'm Katie Carine. Do you know anything about potions? I'm a muggle-born so this is all kind of new."  
  
Al smiled back, "I'm Albus Dumbledore, but you can call me Al. Potions isn't really my best subject, my brother and I spent most of our time trying to purposely make them explode." Al admitted sheepishly.  
  
Katie giggled softly, "Any luck?"  
  
"Not really, my parents knew enough to keep the explosive potions away from us."  
  
Professor Ramsis waving his wand causing potion ingredients and materials appeared on the table, interrupting any further conversation between the two as they worked on their shrinking solution.  
  
After corking a sample of their potion ('which wasn't that badly done' Al thought) Katie and Al cleaned up their supplies before the bell rung.  
  
"Um, see you later Al." Katie called before hurrying off to meet another student, a girl with black hair in pigtails.  
  
"How'd your potion go Kent?" Al asked as he and Kent made their way up to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Not that bad. They were supposed to be really thick right?"  
  
"Errrr sure.........umm.... Lets go look around outside."  
  
A few weeks past and Albus was already feeling like he was home. However he did notice that Katie, whom he had become good friends with, started to act strange. Her normally blue eyes were red and there were bags under them. She was jumpy and almost nodded off a few times in class.  
  
Albus was starting to become really worried about her and cornered her after class.  
  
"Katie, what wrong? You look exhausted!"  
  
"Oh Al!" Katie sniffed and then threw herself at Al sobbing.  
  
Al hardly expecting that awkwardly patted her on the back and breathed a soft sigh of relief when she pulled back.  
  
"Al, its Oliana! She's gotten so sick!"  
  
"That's alright Katie, just have her go to the hospital wing-"  
  
But Katie shook her head violently sending her blonde hair flying over her face, "No, she only gets sick around me!"  
  
Al just stared at her, "Around you? You can't be making her sick."  
  
Katie sniffed, "But its true! She got so sick when we started to study together, she turned so pale and was so dizzy she couldn't walk straight but when I left her color came back and everything. And a little while after I got back she started to get sick again!"  
  
More tears leaked out of Katie's eyes, "The girls in my dorm keep saying I'm making her sick on purpose and that I'll do it to them if they don't stay away from them."  
  
"Katie-"  
  
"Al! Katie!"  
  
They both turned and say Kent running full out to them, "Katie! It's Oliana! She fainted and they took her to the hospital wing."  
  
Katie gasped and ran out of the potions room. Al turned to Kent, "Have you heard about-?"  
  
"The rumors that Katie is making Oliana sick? Yeah, but Oliana wasn't with her this time was she? She was with Zinia Storm, a Ravenclaw fifth year."  
  
"Ha! I knew it couldn't have been Katie!"  
  
But Kent didn't smile, "If, and I'm not saying I believed any of those rumors, Katie didn't do it, then what IS making Oliana sick?"  
  
Al shrugged, "I dunno, but I'm sure the teachers will figure it out."  
  
"Yeah," Kent agreed smiling slightly, "There bound to figure it out."  
  
~1 week later~  
  
"Another student is in the hospital wing." Eaton told Al grimly as he sat down for breakfast, "Makes a total of six now. Two Gryffindor, Two Ravenclaw, and Two Hufflepuff."  
  
"And no one still doesn't know what it is?" Al asked incredulously, "I thought that they were consulting St Mungo's?"  
  
"They did," Garrick commented, "But St Mungo's hasn't seen anything like it. They can't seem to find out what caused it, they can only give those who got sick a few potions and keep them away from the other students."  
  
"They marked off a corridor for those who got infected with....... whatever it is." Hadden said.  
  
"Ouch!" Al looked down to see his family owl hooting impatiently giving his hand a peck when he continued to ignore it.  
  
Al opened the letter from his parents which had the usual praise for his good marks, a few warnings for Alber, and of course some health precautions for both of them. Looking up the table he saw Alber glance over his letter then stuff it into his bag and return to his conversation. Feeling a little better Al did the same.  
  
"Al?" A timid voice called softly.  
  
Albus looked up and grinned at Katie, "Hey Katie."  
  
"Could you and Kent meet me after breakfast in the old Transfiguration room? Please its important."  
  
"Sure Katie." Al said looking worriedly at her.  
  
Katie gave him a strained smile and scampered off.  
  
Losing his appetite he stuffed the rest of his toast into his mouth and took a swing of pumpkin juice before getting up and walking over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
A few minutes later Kent and Al walked into the old Transfiguration room. Desks were pilled up haphazardly on one side of the room, the chalkboard was cracked down the middle with Peeves' handwriting spelling rude words all over it, and Katie was standing with her back to them staring out the window with a crumpled piece of parchment in her hand.  
  
She smiled wearily, "Thanks for coming."  
  
"What's wrong Katie?" Al asked.  
  
She sighed and looked around staring at anything but them, "Have you noticed anything weird about the people who got sick?"  
  
Al and Kent exchanged a look, neither one understanding.  
  
"Weird?" Kent prodded after a moment of silence.  
  
"They're all pure or half-bloods."  
  
"So?" Kent prodded again.  
  
She turned her eyes filled with tears again, "The only people who got sick were those who spent time with muggle-borns."  
  
"Katie what-"  
  
She extended her hand holding out the crumpled piece of parchment.  
  
Al took it and smoothed it out and read, Kent reading over his shoulder, "MUDBLOODS ARE NOTHING BUT FLITHY CREATURES, GET OUT BEFORE YOUR DISEASE SPREADS!" in a red-black bold print.  
  
Katie sniffed and wiped at her eyes desperately, "And I heard the teachers talking, they were already thinking of getting rid of the muggle-borns if they find this.........."  
  
"I'll help." Al said.  
  
Katie looked up.  
  
"I'll figure out who's doing this and stop them." Al continued determinedly.  
  
"Me too." Kent added, "Don't worry Katie, we won't let you get kicked out."  
  
Katie gave a watery smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N review please! I know its not that long, but the more reviews the faster the update!  
  
Thanks to~  
  
EriEka127- thanks!  
  
Scarysecrets- wow an update can you believe it! Sorry it took so long its hard writing a fic with almost no back round but oh well! I love a challenge! Lol are you a morning person? Lol do you really need that for choosing McGonagall? Lol DAWN! Sorry........ my name's too long to write out in all caps oh yeah I'll have to keep Al out of the dungeon lol I don't think I have a fat teacher reminds me too much of Umbridge! Lol what if I did one of her relatives!!! As long as we're clear on SHARING lol I think you migt have mentioned how much you like her........ once......... twice.........in every review?..........  
  
Melwasul- wow I think I blew it on the update soon bit sorry! No Al's younger Alber's in third year I think I haven't decided yet but he is the older sibling 


	7. Discoveries

Destined For Greatness  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N ok I'm really sorry about the long waits so I'll try to update around once a week or once every two weeks  
  
Thanks to Kemenran my beta  
  
Discoveries  
  
Al and Kent soon discovered saying that they were going to help and actually doing it were two different things.  
  
The first problem was that all the students infected with the sickness were kept in a corridor and there was no way to sneak in without getting caught. Al had convinced Aber to make sure of that and got him out of trouble when he was caught by setting off a bunch of dung bombs (a newly created trick that left a nasty smell and big cloud of gray smoke) off in the hall before the nurse, Madam Salima, could work up a good rant.  
  
The second problem was that if highly trained healers had no idea what it was, what could two boys in their first year of Hogwarts find a cure? They didn't even know where to start.  
  
The third problem wasn't as big as the others but did cause a problem, was the lack of healing books. Students wanted to keep themselves healthy, so they had checked them all out. Unfortunately for the students, many who checked out the books took ill and then their books were confiscated for fear of being contagious.  
  
Al and Kent solved this problem by writing home asking their families for healing books. Of course the poor family owls had to stay at Hogwarts for a week afterwards from all the stress of carrying five books each; each one had about four hundred to six hundred pages.  
  
Finally there was the problem of trying to figure out the cure in between classes and homework.  
  
They quickly learned not to ask the teachers anything after Professor Todd spent half the lesson lecturing about how students should stay away from anyone looking even slightly ill and that no one should approach the 'infected corridor'.  
  
So far all Al and Kent could do was read the health books their parent's had sent them and reassure Katie that muggle-borns weren't the cause.  
  
The rest of the school, however, did not share their views. More notes had been discovered, supposedly written by muggle-borns, saying that this was but a taste of what they would do to pure bloods.  
  
Katie had tearfully told Al and Kent that she had been dragged into the headmaster's office along with other first year muggle-borns and interrogated about the notes.  
  
Vito and his lackeys always laughed gleefully at the muggle-borns moving together as was now a school rule.  
  
"All muggle-born students must not come in contact with any other students, furthermore, muggle-born students are not premittied to walk the corridors alone, they must always be accompanied by no less than two other muggle- borns." Kent read aloud from one of the signs pinned around the school.  
  
He turned back to Al, "What do you reckon? Do you think we could pass off as muggle-borns so we can talk to Katie?"  
  
"You two are the only pure-bloods I know that would 'want' to pass off as one of 'them'."  
  
"Shove off Vito." Al snapped at him, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head reminding him that he should not be yelling like this to Vito.  
  
"Oh I'm scared now. You better be careful, hanging around mud-bloods is what got all the others sick. You could be next..........."  
  
"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if 'you' were behind all of this!" Kent snapped at him.  
  
Vito smirked and turned on his heel and walked away followed by his two lackeys Armon and Rupert.  
  
Kent turned back to Al, "I bet he is involved in this!"  
  
Al watched Vito cross the hall and head down to the dungeons, thinking carefully, "Well," he began slowly, "If we could find out the password I bet we could sneak down into the Slytherin common room and listen to Vito talk when he can't see us."  
  
Kent snorted, "Armon and Rupert may be that thick but Vito will notice who is hiding behind a chair or something."  
  
Al smiled, "But he won't see us." With a quick glance around the room he leaned closer to Kent whispering, "Aber found an old invisibility cloak in our attic. It's really old and has a tear in the corner but it still works. We could borrow it and wait for a Slytherin to open the door to the common room and sneak in while its still open."  
  
"Brilliant." Kent breathed.  
  
"Tonight then?"  
  
Kent glanced at a miserable group of muggle-borns and nodded, "Tonight."  
  
~ An hour before dinner~  
  
"Please Aber?"  
  
"Tell me why you want it and then I'll give it to you."  
  
"But- fine. Kent and I are going to sneak into the......... kitchen. We're going to have a snack after hours. Its for...... a bet."  
  
"Oh," Aber muttered disappointedly, "And here I thought it'd me something interesting. Just give me back the cloak tomorrow."  
  
He thrust the cloak at him and wandered off muttering about how lame little brother's ideas were.  
  
Al stuffed the cloak into his bag and hurried off to dinner.  
  
~ After Dinner~  
  
Al waited behind the statue of Godric Grffindor for Kent. After his legs had fallen asleep Kent appeared.  
  
"Over here!" Al whispered.  
  
Kent glanced around quickly then joined Al behind the statue.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Kent nodded and Al threw the cloak over them both, careful to keep an eye on where the hole was.  
  
Just at that moment, Vito and his lackeys exited the Great Hall. Kent and Al shared a triumphant look under the cloak and followed them a few steps behind, walking as quietly as they could.  
  
The Slytherin's were quite the whole time until they reached a patch of bare stone wall and Vito said, "Immunity." The wall slid back revealing the Slytherin common room.  
  
'Gryffindor is much more comfortable than this.' Al thought to himself as he looked around at the green draped, straight backed chairs.  
  
Vito stretched out on the couch with a bored expression on his face, before he sat up and looked around the room. Al and Kent instinctively flinched as Vito's dark eyes passed the spot where they were standing.  
  
Then Vito called to another Slytherin, "Deacon, I think we have some new targets."  
  
A small boy with blonde stringy hair called back from the table he was working on, "Oh and who are our lucky people?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore and Kenton Olivander."  
  
The boy, Deacon, looked up in surprise and Al could see a potion vile and various chopped up ingredients set out on the table.  
  
"Dumbledore AND Olivander? That's pretty high up for so soon. I mean its only almost half term, shouldn't we wait a bit more?"  
  
Vito glared at him, "If it wasn't for me then we wouldn't even be able to have those mud-blood lovers in the hospital wing now. Dumbledore and Olivander are already meddling, and if we get them then we'll have them out of our hair and their parent's will insist that all mud-bloods be removed. And, after a week or so, we'll stop putting it out and they'll recover eventually."  
  
Al and Kent shared a look both wondering what they were poisoning the students with.  
  
The door opened again and Deacon immediately tapped his wand on the table and whispered something. Everything disappeared.  
  
Al and Kent took their chance and hurried out of the common room and didn't stop until they were in the Entrance Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Ok as far as the time right now they are almost at half-term holidays start in a week. Please review!  
  
Scarysecrets- yep I finally updated! Lol I'm thinking of adding a food fight somewhere what do you think? Lol he'd curse you I'd bet if you said that! Lol now don't get jealous! Hey that's not nice! Umm yeah sorta I have to have a girl in there somewhere. Thanks!!  
  
EriEka127- thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Athenakitty- humm did they have those when Dumbledore was a kid? Now you know but how are they going to prove it? 


	8. Poison Revealed

Destined For Greatness  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
Thanks to my beta Kamenran and scarysecrets  
  
Poison Revealed  
  
"ALL this time it was Vito who was blaming the muggle-borns!" Kent ranted once he and Albus were in the Entrance Hall, "Al, now we can tell everyone it wasn't the muggle-borns!"  
  
"How?" Albus asked glumly, "We don't have any proof and Deacon made the potion ingredients disappear when the door opens. We have to either find a cure or get some proof of Vito doing it."  
  
Kent thought for a moment before asking, "Did you recognize any of the ingredients?"  
  
Albus nodded, "I know I saw a Erumpent horn, some purple power, and some yellow-green stuff in a vile."  
  
They walked in silence for a moment before Kent said softly, "We have to figure this out soon. Vito already marked us next and with the holiday coming up, he'll be able to get even more supplies."  
  
Al nodded and opened his mouth, but was cut off by "Al! Kent!"  
  
Both boys turned to see Katie running towards them, pale faced, "They expelled her!"  
  
"Who?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Zina!"  
  
"But why?" Kent asked startled.  
  
Katie sniffed, "Because most of the people who got sick were in her study group. And because she defended herself when some people were making fun of her!" She looked at them despairingly, "Do you guys know anything about what's going on?"  
  
Kent and Al glanced at each other before filling Katie in on everything they knew.  
  
"I have to go home tomorrow," Albus told her, "But we've got this huge library and I'll figure out what those ingredients are."  
  
"I'll look too," Kent said, before turning to Katie, "Are you going home?"  
  
Katie nodded sadly, "All the muggle-borns have to. That's why so many people are staying over holidays."  
  
"Vito and his lackeys are leaving too." Albus realized, "When they stop giving the poison everyone will start to get better, but when everyone comes back......."  
  
"It'll get worse." Kent finished looking worried.  
  
Al smiled reassuringly at her, "Don't worry Katie, we'll figure this out."  
  
She gave a small smile and headed towards the entrance hall.  
  
Al sighed and said goodbye to Kent, before hurrying up to his common room to pack.  
  
He gave the cloak back to Aber, but ignored his questions on how his 'dare' went. Feeling older than ever, Al started to throw all his things into his trunk.  
  
The Next Day  
  
The train ride back was silent in Albus' compartment except for the turning of pages in the health and healing books Al, Kent, and Katie were reading.  
  
Vito and his lackeys made an appearance, but left quickly as they were hit with curses and hexes.  
  
Al went into the library the minute he got home, ignoring Aber's comment on how he should be trying to stay away from libraries during holidays.  
  
After two days of frantic searches without luck, Al forced himself to relax a bit and not completely alarm his family. Angela, who happened to be the highest in her potion class, was more than happy to help him. She looked through all her textbooks for the ingredients Albus described.  
  
They even managed to drag Aber in, but left him alone after he had brought Billy. Billy had then proceeded to try and eat the books, which came to life magically and chased him around with him making a loud racket.  
  
Christmas came and Al let himself have a break while he broke in his new Quidditch set and terrorized the house-elves by 'accidentally' letting the bludgers loose in the house.  
  
On the second to last day of holidays when they struck gold, "Hey I found something!" Angela said suddenly, "Listen to this, 'The Lobalug is found at the bottom of the North Sea. It is a simple creature, ten inches long, comprising of a rubbery spout and a venom sac. When threatened, the Lobalug contracts its venom sac, blasting the attacker with poison. Wizards have been known to extract its poison, though this practice is strictly controlled.' Could this Vito have Lobalug poison?"  
  
"His family's rich enough." Al mused, "But this poison is a lot weaker than that. It makes the person sick over time."  
  
She nodded and thought for a second before flipping through her book, "You said a purple powder?" She asked glancing up, her finger poised on the book.  
  
Al nodded.  
  
"Hummm..... how about this, 'Powdered Graphorn horn is used in many potions, though it is very expensive. Graphorn hide is tougher than a dragon's and repels most spells.'?" She looked up, "If he can afford that poison, he can afford this. If he added this to the poison it would distill it enough so the effects wouldn't start fully until the powdered horn left the person's system. That along with an Erumpent horn, would be enough to make even the strongest wizard sick."  
  
"Erumpent horn, powered Graphorn horn, and Lobalug poison" Al muttered, "But what's the cure?"  
  
Please review!! 


	9. Memories

Destined for Greatness  
  
Child of the new Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: don't own don't sue  
  
A/N I just can't stop writing today! Hope you like! Thanks to Kemenran for putting up with me!!  
  
Memories  
  
Al didn't get a good chance to speak to Kent until classes started up again. Kent had spent the end of his vacation staying at the Leaky Caldron, a new Inn in Diagon Alley, to help his father with the shop and his father had taken him to school so Kent could help clean out the shelves, something Kent spent the morning complaining about.  
  
Finally in Potions class, Al got Kent to sit with him in the back; poor Katie now had to sit right in front of Professor Ramsis' desk, and told him what he found out.  
  
Kent frowned in concentration, "Ok," he said slowly, absentmindedly flicking beetle eyes at one of his dorm mates, resulting the back rows to start a silent beetle war, "So we know what the poison is, but how can we find a cure? I've never heard of a potion using those ingredients together......"  
  
"I haven't either," Al admitted as they both raised their books, both to not let the teacher see them and to prevent beetle eyes from hitting them.  
  
"Dumbledore! Olivander!" Professor Ramsis' voice cut through the air.  
  
"Five points away from both your houses and you'll both stay after class to clean the tables, no magic!"  
  
"Yes, sir" They both muttered as the bell rang and everyone else rose to leave.  
  
Katie offered to stay, but after receiving a withering look from Ramsis, one that Kent returned to him, she scampered off.  
  
Kent waited till Ramsis left, before dropping his rag and walking over to the potion cabinets, where the ingredients were stored and started to root through them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Al asked looking up from the table he had been wiping furiously, pretending it was Ramsis' face.  
  
"We need to find a cure right?" Kent asked continuing to rummage through the cabinets.  
  
"But how do we know which is the right one?" Al asked, also dropping his rag.  
  
"Trial and Error." Kent answered smugly.  
  
"But we're not sick." Al protested again, "We need something to test it on."  
  
"Or someone."  
  
"No Kent."  
  
"Fine, then we need some of that poison."  
  
Al leaned against the table thinking, "Well, we're supposed to get sick next right?"  
  
"Yeah," Kent said turning to look at his friend.  
  
"So, Vito must put the poison in our food to get us sick. There are house- elves in the kitchen, they'll do whatever you ask, and they wouldn't think it was poison. So if we go down to the kitchen and ask for some food Vito had something put in, we could get the poison without breaking back into the Slytherin common room."  
  
"Great! You do it."  
  
"What?! Why me?" Al exclaimed.  
  
"Who's better at potions?" Kent asked with a smile.  
  
Al grumbled and rummaged through his bag.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Kent asked curious.  
  
Al pulled out the slightly torn invisibility cloak carefully, "I... err... browed this from Aber. You know, in case we needed it. I'm not going to get caught skipping detention when we've got this opportunity."  
  
Kent grinned and turned back to the cabinets and Al threw the cloak over himself and left the classroom.  
  
A few minutes later Al found himself in front of a large painting of a bowl of fruit. He had always been teased by his brother on how tall he was getting but he had to stand of the tips of his toes to reach up and gently tickle the pear. It gave a loud giggle, at which Al looked around quickly making sure no one heard, then a handle appeared and Al walked into Hogwarts' kitchen.  
  
As it was about an hour or two before dinner, the kitchen was bustling with busy house-elves, all carrying food.  
  
A little elf with, what looked like a tea town tied like a toga, around it carrying a large plate of sandwiches stopped in front of him and said, "May I be helpings you sir?"  
  
"Umm yeah.... did Vito Grindelwald want anything put in the food, by any chance?"  
  
"Yes sir, he is wanting us to be putting the stuff in that bottle in the food." He pointed to a little round red bottle full of liquid.  
  
Al grabbed the bottle and stuffed it into his robes. He called a thank you to the elves and threw the invisibility cloak around him.  
  
Kent looked up as he came in; he had a few bottles and jars out on the tables, which were all wiped clean.  
  
Al raised his eyebrows, "Spell?"  
  
"Spell," Kent confirmed, "Well any luck?"  
  
Al grinned and pulled out the bottle, "Lots of luck."  
  
The two boys poured the poison into four vials and looked over the things Kent had pulled out. On their first try they added, powered unicorn horn and one phoenix tear, promptly causing the vial to explode, sending shards of glass all over the classroom.  
  
Al was just ready to try the next vial, when the door opened.  
  
Vito and his lackeys, Armon and Rupert, walked in.  
  
"So Dumbledore, you found our poison, pity I would have enjoyed watching you take it." Vito said so softly, Al had to strain to hear it.  
  
Armon and Rupert smirked from behind him and cracked their knuckles.  
  
Suddenly, without any warning, Armon ran toward Al. Out of instinct, Al ducked and threw himself to one side. Armon, being too big and cumberson to keep up with Al went crashing into the cabinets sending potions falling everywhere.  
  
Rupert went for Kent with similar results. Al and Kent moved together and stood side by side, wands drawn and pointing at Vito.  
  
Vito glared at them, motioned for Amon and Rupert, and then the three of them left.  
  
Kent glared at their retreating backs, while Al turned to see what damage had been done. He frowned slightly as he walked over to the vials of poison. Out of the three; one was shattered, one was now black from the potions spilling into it, the last..... clear, like water.  
  
Hesitantly Al placed his wand's tip right above the new potion in the vial and muttered a spell, "Puro." The tip glowed a bright white light and lit up the vial, before going dark. There was no poison left.  
  
"Kent," Al breathed, "We did it. We.... found the cure. We did it!"  
  
"What was it? What was the antidote?" Kent asked excitedly coming up to him.  
  
Al picked up the potion that had dumped into vial of poison, "Dragon's blood." He read off amazed.  
  
And that, as they say was that. The antidote was distributed to the sick students. Al and Kent received awards for services to the school. Vito and the others were expelled, Vito vowing to get revenge, and were transferred to Durmstrang, the pure-blooded school up somewhere in the north.  
  
All the muggle-borns, who were expelled, were allowed back with full apologies. Katie was happy again and helped Al pass the rest of the potions course. And Alber managed to get a few O.W.L.S. (he later reveled to Al, he had picked random answers).  
  
And so that is how the great Albus Dumbledore got through his first year at Hogwarts, with the undying gratitude of his good friend Katie Carine.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, now 150 years old, smiled at the letter his old school friend had sent to him, telling the story of his first year. He picked up a picture that had come along with the letter; it was of three teenagers, a thin blonde-headed boy with silver eyes with his arm around a red-headed boy with twinkling blue eyes and finally a pretty girl with dark brown curly hair all of them beaming and waving arms around each other in friendship.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and picked up the other picture that had been sent along, it was the same girl, only now she was older, wearing lime green robes with a bone and wand crossed embroidered on them, and head of St Mungos hospital healers, smiling and waving at him.  
  
He chuckled merrily at the last part of the letter; some notes Albus had barrowed from Katie and had been forced to return, after Billy had taken a rather large bite out of it.  
  
The End  
  
Hope you liked! Thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
